El Show de Talentos
by SrtaDraconis
Summary: Rory tiene su primera presentación de talentos en su nueva escuela, sus padres están un poco preocupados que tal vez no quiera hacerlo o se paralice en el escenario. Sin embargo, Rory les demuestra que, como buen hijo de ambos, su lugar está en el escenario.


Disclaimer: Glee pertenece a Ryan Murphy y a FOX, por lo que su contenido es usado solo de forma recreativa y sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**El Show de Talentos**

Blaine Hummel-Anderson se encuentra a las afueras del Kindergarten de su hijo esperando por él; hace poco más de un mes que dejaron atrás su céntrico y espacioso apartamento en Manhattan. Ambos decidieron mudarse a un pintoresco suburbio de Nueva York sopesando que sería mejor criar a su hijo en un ambiente más familiar en vez de en una frívola y enorme casa; les quedaba a una hora de su respectivos puesto de trabajo pero por Rory vale la pena. El lugar es tranquilo, con un kindergarten, un bonito parque y pequeñas tiendas alrededor; los vecinos les dieron una calurosa bienvenida y aunque al principio era incomodo debido a los autógrafos y las visitas espontaneas solo para comprobar si era verdad que el famoso actor de Broadway y uno de los cantautores más reconocido de la época se mudaron a su vecindario, fue halagador, no lo van a negar pero después se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza y ahora por lo menos disimulan un poco cuando los ven. El sonido de la puerta principal de la casa que funciona como una linda escuela se abre de par en par le saco de sus pensamientos y alzo su vista para ver a una marea de pequeños cuerpecitos que se dirigen presurosos hacia sus padres, llega a avistar el luminoso cabello de Rory y preparándose para el impacto se pone en cuclillas y extiende los brazos.

-¡Papi Blaine!-gritó con su pequeña voz mientras se aferra a sus brazos.

-¡Rory! ¿Cómo estás campeón?-le pregunta mientras le alza en brazos.

-¡Bien papi! Jugué en los columpios y la maestra dijo que mi dibujo quedó muy bonito.-le respondió con una enorme sonrisa que se refleja en sus ojos.

-Que bueno-le responde regresándole la sonrisa-¿qué es esto?- le preguntó notando un papel sujeto en su mochila de Batman.

-Nos los dio la maestra Ginger-respondió mientras su padre le pone en su sillita en el asiento trasero de la camioneta.

-Al parecer tenemos que venir el viernes a la primera reunión de padres y maestros- le informó mientras se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad-, no creía que fuera a ser tan pronto.

Llegaron a casa y Blaine se dio a la tarea de preparar almuerzo para ambos mientras manda al pequeño a cambiarse el uniforme. Dado a la naturaleza de su trabajo puede darse el lujo de trabajar en casa mientras compone. Ha podido recolectar algo de fama durante el transcurso de su carrera: ha sido galardonado con algunos Grammy's, ha hecho dos giras por Europa, tres por Latinoamérica y muchas en su propio país; aunque el trabajo más reciente es el que le ha gustado más hasta ahora, es el de componer canciones para la nueva película de Disney; si bien adora el escenario no hay nada más que le apasione que sea escribir, expresar sus sentimientos con palabras nunca le ha sido fácil pero con canciones es una cosa totalmente distinta. Su vida se ha visto resumida en sus cuatro discos: el primero basado en su adolescencia, el segundo en sus años de universidad y sus primeros años de matrimonio, el tercero cuando su bebé estaba por nacer y el cuarto, lanzada hace dos años, relata lo que ha sido su vida hasta ese punto; está tan feliz con lo que ha logrado en su vida que nada puede explotar su burbuja, pero lo que más le gusta es que mientras está en el proceso creativo puede cuidar a su hijo, sus padres normalmente no estaban en casa mientras el crecía y no quiere que su pequeño niño se sienta así, Kurt está de acuerdo por lo que normalmente alguno de ellos se queda en casa mientras el otro brilla en los escenarios.

El día pasó sin sobresaltos, jugaron un rato antes de que su Blaine regresara a trabajar. Al comprar la casa ambos especificaron que necesitaban dos espacios grandes para que cada uno pudiera hacer su trabajo por lo que en vez de haber un sótano en la casa hay una enorme plaza que tiene tres divisiones: uno es un estudio de grabación con todos el equipos y bastante espacioso, el otro es el cuarto de costuras de Kurt donde tiene todo lo necesario para hacerse no solo su propio traje sino también los de él más la mayoría de la ropa que usa su hijo y finalmente tienen un salón de baile que es del uso habitual de ambos, ya sea para trabajo o solamente para relajar y normalmente es el cuarto de juegos de Rory cuando se aburre de dibujar en el estudio. Todo está divido por paredes blindadas de cristal que no dejan pasar los sonidos pero pueden observarse cuando se está trabajando, lo que es muy importante a lo hora de ponerle cuidado a su tranquilo pero a veces travieso hijo.

Kurt va llegando a casa después de un pesado día de trabajo, el cielo sabe cuánto ama su trabajo no obstante, muchas veces se le hace agotador. Hay veces en que solo desea terminar rápido con los ensayos para poder volver a casa con su familia; jura que después que termine con la nueva puesta en escena de Chicago (donde interpreta a Billy Flynn, el despiadado abogado defensor de las mujeres asesinas) se tomará un largo receso de Broadway; su hijo pronto crecerá y dejará de llamarlo papi para empezar a reclamarles cuanta cada cosa piense que han fallado y pidiendo a gritos que le den espacio.

-Oh, eso es ridículo-exclamó en voz alta-, si solo tiene cuatro años.

Al llegar a su casa sonríe, gesto que se hace más notorio cuando abre la puerta de calle y un delicioso aroma lo golpea. Recuerda cuando lo único que su esposo podía hacer sin quemar la casa eran galletas, eso cambio se mudo a Nueva York, perfeccionándolo durante sus años de matrimonio, dando como fruto que pueda hacer una cena decente y balanceada para su familia. Mientras sus pensamientos corren libres por su mente, se dirige de forma casi automática hasta la sala de ver televisión donde sabe que está su hijo viendo televisión, y efectivamente, cuando llega allí lo más sigiloso posible Rory está sentado en la alfombra con los ojos pegados a la pantalla mientras los coloridos dibujos animados bailan alguna canción.

-¿En qué problema se metió el señor Liebre está vez?-pregunto más para hacerse notar que por el interés que tuviera en la caricatura.

-¡Papi Kurt!-exclamó mientras corre hasta sus brazos, su padre inmediatamente lo alza en el aire intentando grabar ese momento en su memoria lo más que pueda.

-Hola pequeñín ¿la pasaste bien el día de hoy?- le preguntó mientras se sienta y le pone en su rodillas.

-¡Sí! Papi Blaine me dejó colorear en hojas de música.-respondió entusiasmado.

-Querrás decir partituras.-le corrigió.

-¡Sí eso!

-¿Acaso escuche la voz de papi Kurt?-pregunta su esposo mientras sale de la cocina con un delantal puesto sobre las bermudas y la franela amarilla,para encontrarse a su sonriente pero cansado esposo con su hijo sobre las rodillas-Hola cariño ¿cómo estuvo tu día?- le pregunta mientras le da un tierno beso en la boca.

-Bien, agotador, ansío pronto terminar con esto y empezar a presentar lo obra.-le respondo mientras descansa su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine.

-Yo también y estarás maravilloso como siempre- le dice observándolo intensamente-¿tienes hambre?

-Tanto que podría comerme toda una pizzería sin preocuparme por las calorías o por si es saludable.-le responde.

-¿Se puede hacer?-pregunta su hijo con anhelo en sus ojos, ambos padres dejan escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-No cariño, tu padre solo resalto lo hambriento que está.

-Ah okey ¡yo también tengo hambre!

La cena transcurrió como siempre: intercambiaron las impresiones del día, Rory habló sin parar sobre cómo Thomas (uno de los niños de su clase) intentó llegar lo más alto que pudo en el columpio con la intensión de tomar un pedazo de nube y comprobar si saben a algodón de azúcar; Blaine le comentó que ya le falta poco para terminar la banda sonora de la nueva película de Disney (trabajo que a ambos aún les parece irreal), solo le falta ponerlo todo junto para grabarlo y comprobar cómo suena; por su parte Kurt les contó como Greg (uno de los reporteros bailarines) se tropezó en uno de los ensayos de baile llevándose a media compañía consigo.

-Tal vez debería usar zapatos a prueba de resbalones que inventó el Señor Zorro.-aportó Rory sin tomar en cuenta que el señor Zorro mucho no puede hacer por el pobre Greg.

-Sería una buena idea.-le concedió Kurt mientas comparte una mirada divertida con Blaine.

Al terminar de comer la pareja se dedica a limpiar un poco la cocina mientras su hijo disfruta un poco más de las caricaturas antes de irse a preparar para dormir, están en silencios, disfrutando solo de la compañía del otro.

-Por cierto-habló Blaine volteándose para quedar frente a frente con su pareja-, hoy al buscar a Rory tenía consigo una hoja pegada a su mochila donde su profesora nos cita-la mirada de Kurt se turba en una de preocupación-. ¡No es nada malo!-se apresura a tranquilizarle- Es solo que la reunión de padres y maestros se hará este viernes, a las ocho ¿crees que puedas asistir?

-¡Por supuesto! Tengo curiosidad sobre los que nos tengan que decir-le dije mientras se acerca a él y pone los brazos en su cuello-, pero por ahora podríamos ir a acostar a nuestro hijo y pasar algún tiempo de calidad juntos.-le susurró al oído.

-Kurt-dijo su nombre mientras le da un profundo y apasionado beso.

-¡Papis!-les llamó Rory mientras entra como un torbellino en la cocina, haciendo que ambos se separen de un golpe- Ya estoy listo para mi bañ… ¡ewww, están haciendo cosas de mayores!- les acusó con uno de sus pequeños dedos, Kurt y Blaine se miraron con los ojos abiertos.

-Sí, allá vamos cariño.- le dijo Kurt con el susto aun en su garganta, mientras Blaine deja escapar una risita nerviosa.

-Okey ¡pero no más cosas de mayores!-dijo mientras sale de la cocina.

* * *

El viernes llegó más rápido de lo que ambos hubieran esperado y de pronto se encuentran en un salón lleno de padres como ellos y pequeños niños dando vueltas a su alrededor. Finalmente la maestra de Rory les llamó y les pidió que tomaran asiento, Kurt tomo a su hijo y lo sentó sobre su regazo.

-Antes que nada déjenme decirles que Rory es un bien portado niño- dijo sonriéndoles-, de vez en cuando hace una que otra travesura pero lo normal en niños de su edad-ambos padres intercambiaron orgullosas miradas-. Ahora, el objetivo de esta reunión es darles a los padres la agenda de actividades que llevaremos a cabo este año, aquí está todo reseñado así ya están preparados cuando las fechas lleguen, por lo pronto tendremos el show de talento donde cada niño participará junto a sus padres, será dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Dentro de dos semanas?-preguntaron ambos al unísono, Rory solo les observa, no sabe lo que "show de talentos" significa.

-Sí, no será algo sumamente planificado, queremos que sea sencillo y natural-respondió con una brillante sonrisa-, que se muestre la esencia del talento de los niños.

-Oh, okey- Kurt solo mira a Blaine y este le da una sonrisa, conociendo a su esposo ya tiene una idea de lo que podría hacer-. Entonces nos veremos ese día.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Ha sido un placer hablar con usted, que tenga buenas noches.-le dijo educadamente Blaine mientras ambos se levantan.

-Emm, antes de que se vayan…-volvió a hablar la maestra mientras les mira un tanto vacilante-soy fan de ambos ¿me podrían dar un autógrafo?

Los días que siguieron lo dedicaron a practicar en la presentación de su hijo, a la final Rory decidió que quería hacer lo mismo que sus padres: cantar. Ambos se sienten alagado por lo que empiezan a buscar una canción adecuada para él, al final, la rana René ganó la contienda por lo que se encontraron practicando Being Green en el estudio después de cenar. Rory tiene una preciosa voz, aun en su forma infantil se nota la pasión que le impregna a cada nota, aunque claro, él ni siquiera sabe lo que eso significa, lo que sabe es que está cantando una canción que le gusta junto a sus papis y no hay nada que le haga más feliz.

Entre un manojo de nervios el día tan esperado encontró a ambos esposos, saben que esto es importante para su niño y no quieren que nada salga mal. Rory es de naturaleza dulce, le regala una sonrisa a toda persona que ve pero ese es también su punto débil: es sensible. Una vez lloro porque un niño en el parque pisó una pequeña mariposita a la que estaba siguiendo y tardaron un buen rato en calmarle. Otra vez rompió en llanto cuando su primo Liam le dijo que nunca sería tan bueno como él en ayudar al abuelo Burt en la tienda durante sus visitas a Ohio; no tienen ni idea de cómo se pondría si la presentación saliera mal, sin embargo, ambos intentan calmarse el uno al otro, es una suerte que los padres también tengan que estar en el escenario con su hijo, así como el hecho de que no hay premio de por medio, solo en caso que Rory no consiguiera ganar.

Rory es una historia diferente. Se la ha pasado todo el día cantando la canción sin cesar en el traje que papi Kurt confeccionó para él. A decir verdad no sabe por qué sus padres están nervioso, tal vez piensen que no lo harán bien aunque él les ha visto sobre el escenario un millón de veces y ni siquiera sabe contar hasta ese número tan grande; intenta calmarlos mientras van en el auto hablando sobre lo grandioso que es la rana René y que espera conocerle algún día y que es bastante bobo al no aceptar el amor que le profesa la rosada cerdita que en una extraña manera se parece a tía Rachel.

-Será mejor que no digas eso delante de tú tía-le aconseja en medio de carcajadas Kurt mientras Blaine no para de reír.

-¿Por qué? Sí es muy bonita, y talentosa como tía Rachel.-replicó con confusión cruzando por su cara.

-Eso es lindo-le dijo Blaine-, solo mátenlo para ti campeón.

Observan el show de talento en silencio, roto por algunos comentarios de ánimo por parte de su hijo, Blaine observa mientras tiene la mano de su esposo fuertemente agarrada por encima del respaldo de la silla. El espectáculo está lleno de risas y de adorables errores en el escenario, sumándolo con guiños a las cámaras, hablando de eso tiene que recordar decirle a la maestra de su hijo que grabe el acto para enviárselo a los abuelos, a los tíos de Rory (acá todos los chicos del antiguo glee club y a Cooper) y al Sr Schue, quien le gusta mantenerse en contacto con ellos.

Su turno llega pronto y se levantan algo nerviosos, Rory mira a ambos padres y antes de subir al escenario llama su atención.

-Dime cariño-le responde Blaine temiendo que quiera retractarse de subir al escenario, comparte una preocupada mirada con Kurt.

-Sé que están nervioso-eso les sorprendió un poco a ambos-si no quieren subir al escenario, por mí está bien-la última frase la adornó con una encantadora sonrisa.

Kurt y Blaine se miraron con una sonrisa en la cara, hay que ver lo considerado que su hijo es y no creen cómo ellos pudieron pensar que podría retractarse de hacer la presentación.

-Los nervios son buenos-comienza diciéndole Kurt-, significan que aun te emociona lo que haces y la mejor manera de superarlos es haciendo lo que sea que los produzca.

-¿Entonces nos presentaremos?-sus claros ojos azules se llenaron de ilusión.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- le dice Blaine- No nos perderemos la primera vez que nos presentamos como familia, además ya le dije a tu maestra que grabe la presentación.

-¡Okey!

Los padres rieron ante la afirmación y subieron al escenario de inmediato, quedaron en que Blaine tocará la guitarra y Kurt el piano, así Rory pudiera adueñarse del escenario y así lo hizo. Solamente abrió su boca y no dejó de hacer mímicas, actuando como la rana René lo hacía en aquel video e incluso hizo pucheros al inició de la canción, para finalizar solo sentó en el escenario con las piernas colgando de la pequeña tarima mientras alarga la última nota un poco más de lo necesario. Blaine y Kurt no pudieron evitar aplaudirle un poco más fuerte que el resto, olvidándose que ellos también están sobre el escenario.

Están ya en casa observando a su hijo dormir plácidamente, la sonrisa aun no se les quita de la cara.

-Nuestro hijo es asombroso-dice Blaine mientras besa la mejilla de Kurt.

-Es de ambos, por eso lo es.

-Quiero otro- le dice mientras le mira a los ojos.

-Yo también-coincide- ¿tal vez cuando Rory esté más grande y listo para un hermanito?

-Me parece buena idea.

-¿Un niño o niña con la cabeza llena de rizos y ojos color miel?-su esposo le sonrió de vuelta.

-Es una idea genial, de todos modos ya aprendí a manejar los míos.

Y con esa idea en mente salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya propia, en la mañana aprovecharan el viaje a Ohio para mostrarle a los abuelos en la pequeña estrella en que su hijo se está transformando.

* * *

Hola Gleek's ¿cómo están? Aquí les traigo otra tierna historia acerca de esta pequeña familia y debo decirles que cada vez estoy más enamorada de esta parte del fandom. En esta hace aparición Liam, el primer hijo de Rachel y Finn, espero escribir pronto acerca de ellos dos y los demás glee kids.

Por cierto, sé que el nombre correcto de la rana René es Kermit, pero no me acostumbro, ya saben, uno creció con ese nombre y que después de tanto años le quieran cambiar es un poquito difícil ¿no creen? Además que estoy enamorada de la canción de toda la vida, si un Rory adolescente cantándola fue una de las cosas más lindas que pasó en Glee ¡imagínense un pequeño Rory y con sus papis!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia y ya saben, lo rewievs para nosotros son como una coca-cola en medio del desierto.


End file.
